


Sugar Skulls & Bloody Kisses

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix of songs by pop princesses and alt rock bands for the Bubblegum Princess and the Vampire Rock Queen who loves her. </p><p>Also an excuse to use songs with really obvious vampire/sweet metaphors and/or puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Skulls & Bloody Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> General spoilers for the show, but particularly for episode 10 of season 3 _What Was Missing._ Mild mentions of **gore** if blood squicks you out and **swearing** in some songs.

This mix basically just follows my head canon of Marceline and Princess Bubblegum and their relationship. It's twice as long as I would normally make a mix as it's from both of their perspectives. (That's my story and I'm sticking to it.) The first four songs are about them as characters; the scientist ruler of the Candy Kingdom and the punk rocker Vampire Queen.  5-8 are the initial attraction and the beginning of the relationship. 9 and 10 are...when they decide to take it further.  11 and 12 are the decline and the break-up, my head canon being that Bubblegum left Marceline thinking that she was too reckless and dangerous to stay with (as she wasn't sure that Marceline only wanted to eat her in a sexy way) and Marceline took that to mean the princess didn't think she was good enough for her. 13 and 14 take place during  _What Was Missing,_ Bubblegum still loving Marceline despite herself and Marceline being hurt and lashing out. The last two songs are the reconciliation I think happened after the episode. I hope you enjoy it. 

 

   

  
**Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds**  
I chew you up and I'll spit you out  
'Cause that's what young love is all about  
So pull me closer and kiss me hard  
I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart  
  
I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liqour lips  
Heal me with your sweet love  
Steal me with a kiss  
I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liqour lips  
I'm gonna be your Bubblegum Bitch  
I'm gonna be your Bubblegum Bitch

 **Blood by My Chemical Romance**  
I gave you blood, blood  
Gallons of the stuff  
I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough  
I gave you blood, blood, blood  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!

  
  
**Science Genius Girl by Freezepop**  
I'm a science genius girl  
I won the science fair  
I wear a white lab coat  
DNA strands in my hair  
  
When I clone a human being  
It will want to hold my hand  
When I clone a human being  
It will be a member of my band

  
**Vampire Punk Rockers From Hell by Inkubus Sukkubus**  
Black on black and black on black  
From the void we're coming back  
We are lost, and lonely  
But we're the holiest of the holy  
  
We're the Vampire Punk Rockers from Hell!  
And we have come to destroy your world

  
  
**Candy by Mandy Moore**  
I'm so addicted to the loving that you're feeding to me  
Can't do without it, this feeling's got me weak in the knees  
Body's in withdrawal every time you take it away  
Can't you hear me callin'?  
Begging you to come out and play? (oh yeah)  
  
So baby come to me  
Baby, show me who you are  
Sweet to me  
Like sugar to my heart (oh baby)  
  
I'm craving for you, I'm missing you like candy

  
**Fresh Blood by The Eels**  
Sun down on the sorry day  
By nightlights the children pray  
I know you're probably gettin' ready for bed  
Beautiful woman get out of my head  
  
I'm so tired of the same old crud  
Sweet baby I need fresh blood

  
  
**Kiss Me 'Til It Bleeds by Nina Gordon**  
Destructive, exciting  
And I can't let go  
Inciting a riot on my radio  
I'm going, I'm gone  
Even though I know it's wrong  
  
He's a Saturday night  
And a Sunday morning rolled into one  
With a dirty smile  
That could shame the sun  
  
I'm gonna hang myself on someone else  
Who's just enough rope  
I know it's bad news but I can't say no  
If bitter is sweet  
Then he's just what I need  
So kiss me 'til it bleeds

  
  
**Sex and Candy by Marcy Playground**  
Hangin' round downtown by myself  
And I had so much time  
To sit and think about myself  
And then there she was  
Like double cherry pie  
Yeah there she was  
Like disco superfly  
  
I smell sex and candy here  
Who's that lounging in my chair  
Who's that casting devious stares  
In my direction  
  
Mama this surely is a dream

  
  
**Vampire by Ke$ha**  
Lacey curtains on my window flutter in the wind  
When the room gets icy cold, I know you're coming in  
My hearts pounds in anticipating loving you again  
When I feel your snow white fingers touching on my skin

  
**Sugar by Garbage**  
Give me sugar  
Give me something sweet  
I've spent a lifetime  
Feeling incomplete  
If I sound better  
Or if I've come too late  
Please reconsider  
I don't need much on my plate  
Just give me sugar  
  
Don't come close  
Please keep at a distance  
Look but don't touch  
'Til the light goes on  
Sour as a lemon please wait at the window  
Don't touch the glass 'til the curtain calls

  
**Trouble for Me by Britney Spears**  
Me and you, we're a disaster,  
And you're only a danger to me  
But the party ain't the same without you  
That's why you're so good for everybody else  
But you're trouble for me  
Yeah, you're trouble for me

 **Rest In Peace by Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer, _Once More With Feeling_ )**  
You're scared  
Ashamed of what you feel  
And you can't tell the ones you love  
You know they couldn't deal  
But whisper in a dead man's ear  
It doesn't make it real  
  
That's great  
But I don't wanna play  
'Cause being with you touches me  
More than I can say  
And since I’m only dead to you  
I’m saying stay away and  
Let me rest in peace

  
**She Only Wants My Blood by Patent Pending**  
There's a hole in my heart  
And two holes in my neck  
This vampire life hasn't killed me yet  
She's not the girl that I thought that she was  
She only wants my blood, but I love her

  
**I'm Just Your Problem (Cover) by** **Elena Íviel Berciano feat. Nicole Vaquerano**  
Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess  
Is that what you want me to do?  
Sorry I don't treat you like your perfect  
Like all you little loyal subjects do  
Sorry I'm not made of sugar  
Am I not sweet enough for you?  
Is that why you always avoid me?  
I must be such an inconvenience to you!  
  
Well, I'm just your problem!  
I'm just your problem  
It's like I'm not  
Even a person  
Am I?  
I'm just your problem

  
  
**Sugar Skulls by Wolftron**  
This time I want to take it slow and try to keep this life in line  
Maybe fall in love so I can learn to love the night  
We can sail the seven seas and just leave behind all these ghosts of mine

  
**The Taste of Red by Butch Walker**  
Slurring thoughts 'til they bled  
Cause I love the taste of red  
And you're stuck inside me  
Like a splinter does  
  
Drawing words on your back  
Spelling you my heart attack  
Cause your naked body glistens like the sun  
  
And damn, damn, damn I love you  
Like the stars that shine above you  
Light the ground that your laying on  
While looking up at me  
And oh, good God, I need this  
Just a chance to show your weakness  
So I can come inside of your kiss and just  
Leave you on your knees

 

 

[Sugar Skulls & Bloody Kisses](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/sugar-skulls-bloody-kisses?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
